


The Old Wilson Place

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Series: The Lake House Trilogy [1]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Poly Angels, Polyamory, because i have no original ideas of my own, domestic life, i was inspired by an episode of bojack horseman, lake house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: Sabina isn't very open about what made her go from rich girl to juvenile delinquent to Angel, but when a mission goes wrong and the agency is compromised, she has no choice but to bring her girlfriends to a secret place from her past.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Series: The Lake House Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748122
Comments: 53
Kudos: 231





	1. Before the Mission

Jane and Elena were cuddling in their bed, as they all usually did at the end of the day. Elena was almost asleep when she noticed something. "Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Sabina?"

Jane lifted her head up and looked around. Sabina was nowhere to be found. She was usually in bed the second they were back in their room and Elena was always in between the two of them. Elena felt the empty space to the right of her. Jane didn't seem too worried though. "She's probably doing her 'Sabina' thing somewhere"

"Her 'Sabina' thing?"

"It means she's probably doing something weird" Elena stifled a laugh. Jane had a point. Sabina did have a tendency to be... well, Sabina. There really wasn't any other way to put it. However, Jane was still looking around. "Having said that, she's usually the first one in bed"

Elena started to grow concerned. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I think it's a bit of a leap to assume something terrible happened" She stopped turning her head. "And I was right. There she is"

Jane pointed to the window. Sabina was standing out on the terrace with her phone up to her ear. "So we just wait", asked Elena.

Jane shrugged. "I mean, it's not like there's much to wait for"

"What do you mean?"

"Babe, you can only open one eye right now and it's barely open in the first place. You're dead tired."

Elena scoffed. "Please. I can keep myself awa-" She started to yawn before she could finish. She was asleep a few minutes later.

When Elena awoke, it was still dark. She turned on her phone and she managed to turn down the brightness after being momentarily blinded, she saw it was only 2:30 in the morning. She closed her eyes and and tried to sleep. She put her arms across her girlfriends... or rather, girlfriend. From what she could feel out, only one other person was on the bed with her. When she finally managed to open her eyes, she saw that Jane was the only one there. She jolted up when she realized what happened. Sabina had never gotten into bed. She looked at the window and saw that she was still standing on the terrace. She opened the window and stepped out to join her. Sabina looked behind her and saw her girlfriend. She seemed hardly phased by this and extended her arm, joint in hand.

"Hit?"

"I don't smoke"

Sabina shrugged and took another hit. "I'll join you guys in a bit"

"Sabina, it's 2:30"

Sabina seemed a bit taken aback. "Have I really been standing here alone with my thoughts for the past couple hours?"

"I guess"

Again, Sabina didn't seem phased by this. "Huh. Oh well."

Elena hugged Sabina from behind. "Babe, please get into bed"

Sabina gripped one of Elena's hands "I'm sorry"

"What happened anyway?"

Sabina took a deep breath. "I got a call from my parents"

Elena held her girlfriend even harder. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry."

Sabina cleared her throat. "It's fine"

"What even happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened with you and your parents?"

Sabina let go of Elena's hand. "I don't wanna go into it"

"I mean, I know that you were well-to-do until you weren't"

"Elena, please" Sabina's tone began to sound desperate

"I mean, if Jane could say what her deal was, then-"

Sabina grabbed Elena's arm and threw them off of her. She turned around and stared her in the eye. "Jane told you because she felt like she was ready to say it. Do I seem ready to you?"

For the first time ever, Elena was scared around Sabina. She did not seem ready. She's seemed angry, if anything. "Sabina, I'm sorry. I just-"

Sabina threw her hands in the air. "No, I'll tell you since you're so adamant"

Elena tried to step back. "No, you're right. I crossed a line. I-"

But it was too late. Sabina had already began going off. "My parents kicked me out because I came out as gay. I wasn't even sixteen. I had to fend for myself against a world full of psychopaths and creeps. I-"She saw the look on Elena's face and went silent. She put her hands on her head. "Oh, god. Laney, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get upset like that" Before either of them knew what was happening, Sabina was crying.

Elena wrapped her arms around her again. "I'm sorry, babe. I knew you wanted me to stop."

"No", Sabina protested. "You're okay. You're fine. It's just really hard for me"

Elena kissed her girlfriend on the forehead and started wiping her tears away. She turned her head to the window to see if Jane could hear them... only to see Jane standing right before them.

"I heard the whole thing", said Jane. She leaned down and kissed Sabina on the cheek. Then, she wrapped her arms around the both of them, with Sabina in the middle. "It's okay, babe. You don't have to have to think about it. You've got us now."

"I can never lose you guys", said Sabina, still crying. "I wouldn't be able to handle it. Promise nothing bad will happen?"

"Promise", said Jane.

"Promise", said Elena.

After a minute, Sabina had stopped crying, although she was still a bit choked up. "I'm sorry I woke you up. Just give me a few more minutes and I promise I'll be back in bed?"

Jane and Elena gave each other a knowing look. "Yeah, no", said Elena.

"You need us right now", said Jane. And without warning, she wrapped her arms around Sabina from behind and effortlessly lifted her off the ground. Sabina began to laugh and kick the air. "Elena, grab her legs." After avoiding Sabina's kicks, Elena grabbed her by the legs and the two proceeded to carry her inside.

"This isn't fair", Sabina protested, though she was clearly enjoying herself. Before she could say anything, they threw her onto the bed and hopped on it with her. They began to cuddle, with Jane on the left, Sabina on the right, and Elena in between, like always.

"Hey, Sabina", said Elena.

"Yeah?"

"No offense, but I thought it was weird when you made us promise that nothing bad will happen"

"It was?"

"Yeah", said Jane. "Because nothing bad happens when it's the three of us"

Sabina chuckled. "You guys sure nothing bad will happen with the mission tomorrow?"

"Again, nothing bad happens when it's the three of us", Jane reassured her.

"Exactly", said Elena. "With the three of us in charge, nothing can go wrong".

The next day, the mission went horribly wrong.


	2. After The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission went horribly wrong and, surprisingly enough, Sabina is the only one who can successfully keep them safe

The mission went horribly wrong. However, it wasn't anyone's fault. Not Jane's. Not Sabina's. Not even Elena's. 

Sabina was in the driver's seat of the car. Jane was in the back, with Elena laying in her lap. She was unconscious but alive. Sabina was still reeling from the shock and she felt almost as if she couldn't move at all. "Jane, where are we?"

Jane momentarily dropped her concern because she was having a hard time processing what Sabina just said. "What?"

"Where are we?"

"Chicago"

"Why are we here?"

"The mission"

"How did that go?"

Jane was astounded. "Some guy came out of nowhere and set the place on fire. Are you-"

"And then we ran out? But Elena was still in there, right?"

"Yeah. You ran in to save her. Do you just forge-"

"And then I carried her out? And when I came back to you, you'd beaten the guy behind all this to a pulp... and then you shot him" Sabina didn't say it in a tone that made her sound ashamed or pleased with Jane. She just said it like she was stating a fact. "And now we're in this car"

"Sabina, are you okay" The concern in Jane's voice was evident. It was hard enough that Elena was lying unconscious in her lap. She couldn't afford to have Sabina be completely out of it.

"I just needed to make sure that all this is actually happening", Sabina sighed. She couldn't even cry or get upset. Literally everything around her was going down in flames. Her breathing started growing heavier and faster.

Jane removed her hands from Elena and started rubbing Sabina's shoulders. "It's okay, Sab. Just breathe."

Sabina took a few deep breaths and gripped one of Jane's hands. "I love you"

"I love you, too"

Sabina gripped Jane's hand tighter. "Please don't leave"

"I'm not going to leave. I won't leave either of you"

Sabina looked back at the two of them. "Is she okay?"

"She's breathing" Jane removed her other hand from Sabina's shoulder and used it to stroke Elena's hair.

"I know she'll be okay" Sabina grabbed Elena's hand. "You know how I know that?"

Jane could tell she was scared. She was too. It was probably best to humor her for the time being. "How do you know?"

"'Cause you both promised me nothing bad would happen"

Jane sighed. So many bad things have already happened but she didn't want to point that out. "Have you heard from Bos yet?"

Sabina shook her head. "You?"

"I mean I wouldn't ask you if I did"

Sabina formed half a smile. "Do you mind if I put on music?"

"Go ahead"

Sabina switched on the radio and the two of them immediately heard "Charlie sends love"

The two of them let go of each other (but not Elena) as they were brought back down to earth. "Bos, what the hell happened", asked Jane.

"Are you three okay?"

"Elena's passed out but none of us are injured"

"That's good", said Bosley. "You're probably wondering why this all happened"

"Actually, ye-"

"Yeah, NO SHIT, Rebekah!", Sabina shouted. There was silence for a bit until Sabina muttered "I'm sorry, Bos"

Bosley ignored her. "Townsend's been compromised. Someone got some information out of Australian Johnny and now they know our every move"

Sabina was thinking about how she said several times that they should've locked him up again but considering how she just had an outburst, she realized she should probably keep that to herself.

"What's going to happen to the agency", asked Jane.

"The agency's going underground until we can figure out what to do about the situation", said Bosley. "We're sending all the other Angels into hiding. I don't where we can send you but if you wait a bit, we can-"

"It's okay, Bos", Sabina interrupted. "I know a place."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Good luck, Angels. I'll update you when when it's all over" Static came over the radio until a Maroon 5 song started playing. Sabina let out a sound of disgust and turned it off.

"What are you doing", asked Jane. "Do you actually know what to do"

Sabina let out a quiet "yeah" and started the car.

Jane decided to trust her girlfriend. After all, they didn't have any other choice now. "May I ask we're going", she asked, as the car took off.

"Michigan", she responded. "Sullivan's Landing in Michigan"

"May I ask why?" But Sabina continued to drive in silence until Jane eventually fell asleep an hour later.

When Jane awoke, Elena was still out and Sabina was still driving. She checked her phone and saw it was mid-morning. Sabina looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Jane was awake. "Good morning, beautiful"

"Morning", she said, rubbing her eyes. "How long have you been driving?"

"A while. And before you ask, I haven't gotten any sleep"

"Sab, that's not-"

"Relax, we're almost there. How's Elena?"

"Still out" Sabina started to internally panic. Elena should've woken up by now. What if she never did. "Sab, slow down!" Sabina looked at the meter and saw she was doing 60. She slowed down to 35 and started taking deep breaths. "Babe..."

But before Jane could say anything else, Sabina abruptly said "Hey, I know we left Chicago a while ago but is it okay if I play a song about Chicago"

"Uh... sure?" Sabina pressed a button on her phone and a woman's voice over the radio started playing _"I lost my way on a trip meant for two. We left our hearts in a suitcase unused"_ "May I ask why we're going to Michigan?"

Sabina hesitated for a a few seconds. However, there wasn't any silence to make things worse. Instead, the song kept playing. _"High above Chicago. I'll be home tomorrow"_ Sabina finally spoke. "We're going to a lake house. It belonged to my grandfather."

Jane grew concerned. "What if your parents show up"

"They won't. I'm the owner."

"Are you ready to talk about it yet?" Sabina remained silence as the song continued. _"When we meet face to face, will it all fade away?"_ "That's okay, Sab"

Once the song ended, Jane asked if they could play it again which Sabina obliged. "I'm glad you liked it. Hey, you know what this reminds me of? The boat"

Jane remembered the boat fondly. Granted, Elena was also knocked out then. And Sabina had just escaped near death. And Jane had let an assassin get away. But that moment they had afterwards was amazing. That was their first moment of real intimacy and closeness. She looked down at Elena and continued stroking her hair. She half expected her to slowly wake up and ask if they were on a boat. 

"You're thinking about it aren't you", Sabina said, bringing Jane back down to earth. "Your silence speaks volumes. Are you also thinking about how you both put your heads on my shoulders?"

"Maybe"

"I can see that grin of yours in the mirror, Kano" Sabina began to laugh and Jane began to blush. "God, you are so adorable"

Jane rolled her eyes "Says the girl who can fit in my pocket"

"Are you finally admitting that you're so tall, you have Slender Man limbs?"

"I would smack you if you weren't driving"

"Don't worry. We're here." The cars pulled to a halt as Jane looked around. It was a big house right by a lake. There were other houses around them but those houses seemed like people were there but the house they stopped at was clearly empty. The two got out of the car, with Jane carrying Elena in her arms.

"I love how effortless it is for you", said Sabina, before she bent down and kissed Elena on the forehead. They walked up to the house as Sabina brushed her hand against the rusty mailbox which said "Wilson" across it. She walked up to the porch and pulled a key out from under the welcome mat. She tried to unlock the door but it wasn't working. She laughed nervously as she knew Jane was looking at her. She tried pulling on the handle and it worked. The door opened... because it broke off the hinges. "I can fix that." She said as they walked inside. Jane placed Elena on a sofa she saw on the living room. She looked around the house and saw it was a bit of a fixer-upper. It wasn't exactly rundown. But the door was broken. Some of the wallpaper was peeling off. The paint had long faded away. It wasn't horrible but it could be better.

"Are there any bedrooms upstairs", Jane asked. 

"Yeah, there's a few", said Sabina. "You wanna share or-" But once again, Jane lifted Sabina off the ground like it was nothing and started walking up the stairs. "Release me, Kano!"

"Oh, hush", said Jane, acting like she couldn't feel Sabina kicking her in the legs. "I know you like this"

"No I don't!" But Sabina couldn't lie. She was a laughing fit. Jane walked into one of the bedrooms and put Sabina down.

"You didn't sleep at all last night. Get in the bed."

"I need to fix the door."

"I can do that. What you need to do is sleep."

Sabina walked over in bed, defeated. She knew once Jane took a stance, it was over and there was no argument. As she lay down, she yawned and said "Can you stay here? Like, just until I'm asleep."

Jane got onto the bed and the two began to cuddle "Of course"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called "High Above Chicago" by Fialta


	3. Fixer-Upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agency is underground. Elena is still out. Sabina wants to fix up the old lake house. Jane needs to humor her in order to get her mind off of everything. Hijinks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this is just Sabina/Jane fluff

When Sabina awoke, she saw Jane was still lying awake in bed next to her. From the looks of things, not much time had passed. It was only a few minutes later than it was when she passed out. 

"Good morning, beautiful", said Jane, softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good", Sabina mumbled. "which is weird since I only got like ten minutes of sleep.

Jane began to chuckle. "Baby, it's been twenty-four hours"

Sabina shot up like a rocket. "It's tomorrow?" Jane nodded. "I've been out for twenty-four hours!"

"I told you how much you needed sleep" She started to reach for Sabina's hand. "Stay in bed a bit more. It's not like a few more minutes will kill you"

Sabina looked around and saw there was something missing from the picture. "Where's Elena?"

Jane darted upright as well. "She was still unconscious last night" The two lept off the bed and ran down the stairs and saw Elena was still passed out on the couch. Jane placed her finger under Elena's nose. "She's breathing" She placed two fingers on the base of her thumb. "There's a pulse. She's okay" Sabina let out a sigh of relief. She sank onto the floor where she leaned onto the couch. "Why don't you just sit on the armchair", said Jane, pointing to an armchair directly next to the couch.

Sabina pointed to Elena. "Closer to her"

Jane sat down beside her and Sabina rested her head on her shoulder. "It's not all bad. Look at the door."

Sabina looked up. "Oh, shit. You fixed it."

"Yeah, I told you I could."

Sabina jumped to her feet. "You know what this means, right?" Before Jane could answer, Sabina was already going off. "With you and me working on this place, this could get fixed up in no time! It'll look just like it did in the old days! Better even!"

Jane knew she had to humor Sabina for the time being. She had the feeling they wouldn't be in this house much longer. She had faith in 'Charlie' and the Bosleys. They'd handle the situation in no time. But at the same time, saying that wouldn't make Sabina any less concerned. And the fact that their girlfriend still hadn't woken up yet made the situation even worse. As all this went through her head, she looked up at her girlfriend and put on a smile. "Let's do that"

"Thank you!", Sabina shouted with joy. Without warning, she ran to the door, threw it open, and hopped into the car.

Jane ran after her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting paint and supplies", Sabina shouted, starting the car.

"We need food", Jane shouted back. "And the bathroom faucet is broken" Sabina gave the thumbs up and drove away, with Carly Rae Jepsen blasting on the car radio. Jane closed the door and walked back over to the living room. She wedged herself onto the couch and held onto Elena. She wished she could be awake and experience all this with her. She probably would've been really flustered and confused when Sabina took off and it probably would've been adorable as usual. Jane kissed Elena on the cheek and stayed with her for what seemed like a lifetime.

"You know this is a pull-out couch, right?"

Jane looked up and saw Sabina sitting across from her and Elena. She wore a sly smile on her face. "You could've just pulled out the bed. More room for you. More room for me"

"How long have you been there", Jane asked.

"Not long enough", Sabina winked.

Jane hopped over Elena. "Did you get everything?"

"I bought wood, supplies, food, ice cream, and there was a record shop so I went in and bought the soundtrack for Back to the Future on vinyl"

"...why would you-"

"Because I know for a fact there's a record player around here somewhere"

"No, I mean why would you buy that?"

"Have you heard the version of Earth Angel on this? In the last verse, the violins start and the music swells and it is the most romantic thing you've ever heard"

"I wouldn't know. I never saw the movie"

A offended look formed on Sabina's face. "How are we dating?"

Jane ignored her. "What do you want to do first?"

"Personally, I want to get back in the car, drive back to the store, buy the Back to the Future trilogy, and make you watch the whole thing" Jane gave her a steely look and Sabina knew that it wasn't gonna happen. "Can we at least listen to the soundtrack?"

"Only if you can find the record player" Before could speak up, Jane kept going. "Which you can't do until we're done with our jobs"

"Awesome. I'll paint the porch", Sabina started to leave until Jane grabbed her by the collar.

"I'll paint. You fix the faucet."

"That's not fair", said Sabina, trying to escape Jane's grasp. "You're only giving me that job because you know it'll take longer"

"Exactly. And you thought you weren't smart"

"I never thought that" There was an awkward silence as Jane let go of her. "Do you not think I'm smart"

Jane forced a smile onto her face. "We haven't eaten today, have we?"

"Jane..."

"I'm making bacon and eggs, do you want any?"

"Fuck that" Sabina ran into the kitchen and began to raid the fridge. "I'm making the food because I'm not stupid and I can do things too" As she placed the food on the counter, she noticed Jane was stifling a laugh. "Wait, you're just going along with this so it'll take longer for be to find the record player"

"Maybe", Jane mumbled. 

"Yeah, I'm not falling for that", said Sabina, as she slammed the refrigerator door.

Jane began to giggle like a toddler. "That's right." She started hugging Sabina and stroking her back. "I love you so much and you are so smart"

"Don't patronize me", said Sabina. Jane raised her eyebrows and let her go. "Hey, that doesn't mean I want you to stop"

True to her word, Jane began to paint the outside, while Sabina tried to fix the faucet in the upstairs bathroom. Jane felt a bit guilty giving her the harder job. On the other hand, though, she has a motorcycle that she probably has to fix up all the time so this should be a breeze for her.

Jane had already finished the porch and was middle of the banister when she heard a voice from behind her say "Excuse me".

Jane looked behind her and saw a young Latina woman. Being a spy (and one whose agency just went underground due to a massive security breach), she had some trust issues but she decided to give this woman, whoever she was, the benefit of the doubt. "Hello", she said, extending her arm. "I'm Jane"

The woman shook her hand. "Ana", she said, with a thick Cuban accent. "My wife and I live right next door. We just wanted to welcome you."

"Well, don't get too friendly. We won't be here very long"

"Most people aren't. They just come during the summer and leave as soon as it's over. By the time it's winter, it's usually just me, my wife, and our daughter." Jane stopped painting and began to think of what life would be like if she, Sabina, and Elena weren't spies. On one hand, it would seem like a dream. Just the three of them with no worries at all. On the other hand, it seemed pretty boring. Where's the risk in domestic life? That was never quite her style. "Anyway", said Ana, interrupting her though. "I was just wondering if you were related to Johnathan Wilson"

That must've been Sabina's grandfather. The one who owned the place before it belonged to her. "No, but my girlfriend is. It's me her, and, well, our girlfriend."

Jane expected the woman to look confused or disgusted. Instead, she snapped her fingers and said "Polyamorous, right?"

Jane's face lit up. "Yes, exactly! I've always had to explain this to people so you have no idea how big this is for me! Thank you!"

"You're welcome", Ana chuckled. "Anyway, we were just wondering if the... I guess, three of you would like to join us for dinner sometime."

Before Jane could answer her, she heard a loud crash from inside the house. It was probably nothing, she thought. Everything is fine. She then heard Sabina let out a loud "FUCK!"

"Well, thank you for the warm welcome", she told Ana, barely looking at her before she ran inside. She saw Sabina lying and groaning on the floor, directly underneath a hole in the ceiling. "Babe, what happened? Are you okay?"

Sabin manged to lift herself up ever so slightly. "Good news is I fixed the faucet" She collapsed back onto the floor. "Bad news is the floor sucks" Her head fell to the left and she noticed something in the corner of the room "Better news is I found the record player"

Jane had stitched up Sabina's shoulder in no time but she would have to wait until tomorrow to get back to work. Jane pulled out the couch and all three of the rested on it. Elena was still lying there, still asleep. Jane sat upright, while Sabina also lay on the bed, her head resting on her tall girlfriend's lap. "Here it comes", she said. They began to hear saxophones coming out of the record player. A man's voice followed.

 _"Earth Angel, Earth Angel... Will you be mine?"_

"I still don't get what makes this version so different", said Jane.

"That's because we haven't gotten to the last verse yet. Now, shush!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "You must have fond memories of the record player if you were so adamant on finding it"

"Can't a record player just be a record player?"

Jane scoffed. "Sabina, you're an amazing liar except when it comes to me"

Sabina sighed. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her this one nugget of her past. "I would always dance with the Davis girl whenever we listened to the record player?"

"The Davis girl?"

"They were another family that came here over the summers. The daughter in the family and I had a lot in common, mainly that we were both too gay to function" The two of them laughed. "She taught me a few things. How to defend myself. How to dance." She let out another sigh. "How to kiss" She was scared to continue but she would have to say it sooner or later. "Then my parents walked in and threw me out. Couldn't even be abandoned in the actual city where I lived"

Jane struggled with what to say. "I mean... I assume Michigan is considerably less dangerous than New York" She immediately regretted saying that but Sabina shrugged it off.

"I guess it doesn't matter now. I have you two." Jane smiled and saw Sabina's hand latch onto Elena's. She held both their hands and said "We'll never abandon you"

Sabina began to smile and once again lifted her head as much as she could. "Ooh, this is the best part"

_"I'll be the vision. The vision of your happiness"_

As the final verse began, the violins kicked in and the music began to swell. Jane placed her other hand on her chest. "Holy shit."

"Most romantic thing you've ever heard, right?"

Jane giggled and leaned down to give her girlfriend a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but HAVE you guys heard the version of Earth Angel in Back to the Future?


	4. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first first time in a few days, things may finally be starting to get better.

It was mid-morning when Elena woke up. Of course, she was still incredibly tired and continued to lie in bed and try to sleep for a bit longer. She reached out to put her arms across her girlfriend... who weren't there, it seemed. She opened one eye ever so slightly and saw that, sure enough, she was the only one on the bed. Whatever, she thought. She probably just overslept. She continued to try and get some more sleep when a loud noise jolted her awake.

It wasn't gunshots. If anything, it sounded more like someone hammering in nails. But as she sat upright and looked around her, she realized that nothing was right. For one, she seemed to be sleeping on a pull-out couch. She was in a place she didn't recognize. She couldn't even remember anything after... the fire. Everything came flooding back to her now. She must have passed out as Sabina carried her outside if it was morning now. Before Elena could jump to her feet and figure out what was going on, she heard a familiar voice coming from another room.

"Lemme know if you need anything, babe", Sabina shouted. "I'm gonna paint the outside"

"Okay, love", said Jane, from a distance.

Elena leaned against the head of the couch and took a deep sigh of relief. Everything was fine. She wasn't kidnapped. Jane and Sabina were there too. Sabina walked out of the kitchen carrying two paint buckets. She was quietly singing the lyrics of Earth Angel to herself when she glanced over at the couch and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Morning", said Elena, smiling.

The paint buckets fell to the floor. "Laney!", Sabina exclaimed before running to Elena the same way a dog runs to the door when it hears the door unlock. She practically threw herself onto Elena and kissed her for what felt like forever. When they finally let go of each other, Elena was surprised to see that she was a couple of tears fall down Sabina's face, though they were clearly tears of joy. "How are you feeling", she asked, wiping her face.

"I'm very confused", Elena said, softly. "and also very hungry"

Sabina let out a small chuckle before letting out an abrupt "Oh shit! Jane!" She jumped off the couch and ran to the foot of the staircase and began shouting an the top of her lungs. "Jane, she's awake! She wants some food! Bring some food!" Jane ran down the stairs and stopped as soon as she saw Elena. She couldn't say anything. All she could do was smile as her eyes began to well. She ran to Elena, grabbed her, and spun her around. Sabina leaped towards to the of them and they all fell on the mattress, laughing the entire time. Sabina and Jane wrapped their arms around Elena and didn't want to let go.

But they did as soon as Elena asked "So what are we doing here?"

There was a lot that Elena didn't know and there was virtually no way she would take it well. There was an awkward silence between the three of them, broken by Sabina. "Do you still want food?"

"And that's why we're here", Jane finished. Elena scarfed down another plate of scrambled eggs. She was starving and this was a lot of information to take in. The agency went underground and she almost died in a fire. She couldn't think of anything to say. "How do you feel?"

After a few seconds, Elena finally spoke. "I feel like I want more eggs"

"Bad news", came Sabina's voice from the kitchen before walking over to the archway. "We're out of eggs"

Jane looked behind her. "I thought we still had a full carton"

"Laney kept asking so I made the entire carton" They looked over at Elena, who couldn't have been more shocked. "It's not a big deal, hon. You haven't eaten in three days"

The look of shock on Elena's face grew. "I've been asleep for three days?"

"Jane didn't tell you?" Sabina turned to Jane. "How could you leave that out?"

"I wanted to ease her into it", said Jane, defensively.

"That's shit you gotta start with, babe!"

Elena's mouth was still agape "What happened while I was out?"

"Nothing happened until yesterday when we began to fix up the house", said Jane.

"Is that why there was hammering earlier?"

"I was fixing the bathroom floor"

"Yeah, I fell through the bathroom floor", Sabina interrupted. "I had to get stitched up. It was awesome."

Jane and Elena didn't even flinch when she said it. It was just Sabina doing her 'Sabina' thing. Instead, Elena went back to being afraid of what would happen to Townsend. Her girlfriends could see this on her face.

"Everything is gonna be okay", Jane assured her. "The only people I trust more than the Bosleys are you two"

"Charlie will know what to do", said Sabina, staring off to the side. "Charlie always knows what to do"

Elena was concerned for her. She remembered her mentioning that Charlie helped her during the darkest part of her life. "Babe?" Sabina looked over at her and Jane. "You doing okay?"

Sabina, not one to go into specifics about her past, chose to deflect. "Do you want more eggs?" Before either of them could respond, Sabina continued deflecting. "Either way, we need more eggs" She threw her shoes on and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna buy more eggs. And the Back to the Future trilogy"

Jane groaned. "Why are we buying Back to the Future", asked a confused Elena.

"Jane hasn't seen any of them"

Elena switched back to being shocked. "You haven't seen Back to the Future?"

"You have", asked an exasperated Jane

"Of course she has", said Sabina. "She's a nerd"

"I'm not a nerd!"

Jane winced a little. "Well..."

"Seriously?"

"We mean it in the most loving way possible"

"It's kinda like a pet name", said Sabina.

"How is 'nerd' a pet name", asked Elena.

"If you don't like it we could always call you 'Sprinkles'"

"'Sprinkles' was my idea", said Jane, raising her hand and trying her best not to smirk. Elena seemed exasperated for a bit but then began to laugh.

"Hey", said Sabina, nudging Jane. "Look at us. I've missed this"

Jane watched as Sabina walked out the door. "She's been doing a lot recently. I don't-" She stopped when she noticed Elena giving her a sultry look. "Elena, wh-"

"Join me", Elena said, slowly reaching her hand out to Jane. Jane accepted and took her hand before Elena forcefully pulled her down directly next to her. Soon, the space between them disappeared. Jane made sure it stayed that way. Elena was finally awake with them and she wasn't gonna let her go, even a half-an-hour later when Sabina came back in with grocery bags.

"How long have you two been making out on the mattress?"

Jane had to pry herself off of Elena to speak. "Don't say anything", she said, out of breath. "Just get over here and join us already"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know where the "bring some food" quote comes from, then you're officially my favorite person


	5. Do It For Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena has to make an important decision. Either way, it's for Sabina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!** ok so i don't wanna disappoint anyone by the end of all this. So allow me to clarify and say this is a domestic fic. It's about these three and their personal drama as they're living in this lake house. I don't blame any of you for thinking that this will end in a big action scene. But for those really hoping for that, allow me to quote a movie I never saw and say "I apologize if I've given you any false hope. My intention has only been to entertain. Now I appreciate your support, but you must go home"

The next day, Jane was inside putting up new wallpaper while Elena and Sabina were outside using rollers and extension poles in order to paint the house. They objected at first since Jane was taller but on the other hand, neither of them wanted to put up wallpaper. While painting, Sabina told Elena the story of the Davis girl. If she told Jane, it was only fair that she told her as well.

"Do you ever regret it", asked Elena, struggling to reach while painting. "Being with that girl? Like, do you ever like to think if it didn't happen, you'd still be on good terms with your parents?"

"I mean that's what I thought when I was living on the street but like... fuck my parents. I love my life. I love Jane" Sabina looked over at Elena and smiled. "And I love you."

Elena stopped painting and began to blushing and grinning. "I love you too" She leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for telling me all that. I'm sorry I tried to drag it out of you"

Sabina shrugged. "We've all got our secrets"

"I guess we all do", said Elena. "Remember this morning when you kept asking me If I wanted bacon and I was so insistent on not having any?"

"Yeah. You said that it's because you refuse to eat any meat made from pigs"

"Well, that's because..." Elena was already embarrassed. "When I was a kid, I had a pet pig" Sabina dropped the roller and a dopey, agape smile formed on her face. "His name was Piggley-Winks", Elena muttered.

Sabina began to chortle. "Oh, you are sooooo cute", she said in a patronizing tone. "God, I just wanna pinch your cheeks"

"Shut up", Elena said, jovially. She should feel annoyed but in the same way they called her "Laney", she could never feel that way whenever her girlfriends were doing it.

"Where did you even come up with that name?"

Elena knew answering the question would only plunge her further down the rabbit hole of embarrassment. But she did it anyway. "There was this show I watched as a kid called 'Jakers! The Adventures of Piggy Winks'" Sabina began laughing even harder. "It was a show about an Irish pig and his school friends" Sabina practically screamed. Elena couldn't help but laugh as well. 

After a while, they had to move to another side of the house. They did as much as they could no matter how tired they got. After a bit more painting in the heat, Elena got tired and sat down on a large rock to catch her breath. "You okay", Sabina asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. And it's really hot out here."

Sabina dropped everything and rushed over to her, water bottle in hand. "Stay hydrated, okay"

Elena took the bottle and took a few swigs. "Okay, I'll get back to work"

"No", Sabina insisted. "If you're tired, you should rest."

"I was asleep for three days and no work got done yesterday bc we all... 'spent the whole day in bed'"

"That's not fair. We also watched Back to the Future. And then Jane screamed at the end of the second film because she actually thought Doc had died, remember?"

Elena let out a small, breathless laugh and looked at Sabina, lovingly. She loved how much Sabina cared for her and Jane. She threw her arms wide open for a hug. "C'mon, Sab. Get in here." Sabina shook her head. "I know you want to" Elena was right. It was clear on Sabina's face. But again, she was hesitating.

"I would but for some reason, every time I hug you I just... I never want you to let go. And I want to stay like that forever."

"Aw, babe. There is a reason for that. It's because you're a huge lesbian."

"Yeah, but one who has to paint the house and can't be distracted" Sabina put her hand on Elena's shoulder. "Take a break. I'll get this."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Ok, babe. You're never this protective. I'm not gonna pass out while we're painting the house." As soon as she said that, she realized what was going on. "Is this because I was out?"

Sabina sighed and sat on the ground beside her. "When the agency went underground, I was terrified. Being here with you guys helped but looking over at that couch and seeing you still weren't awake only made things worse." She finally accepted Elena's hug and gripped her as tight as she possibly could. "I can't have anything bad happen again."

Once Sabina had finally let go (THE LIAR, Elena thought), Elena gave her a quick peck on the lips and said "Five minutes and then I go back"

"Deal" Sabina went back to painting while Elena sat on the rock for five more minutes. In that time, she stared at her girlfriend and thought about what she said. By the time she picked up the roller again, she knew what she had to do.

By the end of the day, they realized that Sabina greatly underestimated the amount of paint and supplies they needed. Despite Jane's protests that she should be the one to go out while the others rest, Sabina left to buy some more of what they needed. However, she was able to get Elena's laptop out of the car and give it to her so she could "do some work". Whatever that work was, they had no idea. Elena simply occupied herself on her laptop. She sat there for a while before getting up to use the bathroom. When she came back, however, she saw Jane sitting in her chair. 

"There's other chairs in this house, babe", said a nervous Elena.

But Jane remained seated until she finally spoke. "I ordered pizza. It's all cheese. Just how you like" Elena took a sigh of relief. Nothing was wrong. Jane was just being mysterious and stern. "Also, for a genius engineer/spy, it's pretty dumb of you to not close your laptop when it's not with you" Okay, maybe something was wrong. But there was nothing incriminating or filthy on her computer. The only thing that was up was the Townsend watch-list. And that's not a bad thing, right? "I told you that Charlie and the Bosleys have everything under control." Okay, maybe it was a bad thing.

Elena stammered for a bit, unsure of what to sure. Until she decided to say the dumbest thing that came to her mind. "Charlie and the Bosleys sounds like a cool band name."

"Babe..."

"You don't know they have everything under control", Elena, interrupted, suddenly sounding defensive.

"I trust them. Why can't you?"

"I trust them too. It's just..." She didn't know if it was a good idea to say her reason why. But before she knew what was happening, she was saying it anyway. "It's Sabina"

This was not where Jane had expected this to go. "What about Sabina?"

"I'm doing this for her. She's scared."

Jane grew more and more exasperated. "We're all scared, Elena"

"Yeah, but she's like a balloon full of stress and anxiety that could burst at any moment. If this is all over, then she'll be okay."

Jane threw her hands on her head and almost tore her hair out. "So you want to risk everything Townsend is doing right now just so you can make Sabina less nervous"

"Well, when you put it like that-"

"If your go through with this, you're risking yourself, Bosley, Charlie, and pretty much everyone else. This would kill her."

"You'd rather we just sit here and do nothing?"

As soon as Elena said that, Jane almost burst a vein. "So this isn't for Sabina? You're just using her against me?"

"This IS for Sabina. I was going to sit here and wait for things to be sorted out by Townsend but this morning she was so... terrified. And so fragile" Elena was angry and defensive before but now she was shaking. She pulled a nearby chair over to her and sat, putting her head in her hands. She took a deep inhale and lifted her head back up. "I don't want to just sit here because I can't stand to see her like that. I want this to end as quickly as possible so this can be over for us and especially for her"

Jane put her hands down and sighed. She was no longer upset but she knew she couldn't let Elena do this. "I know what you're thinking. The three of us, we can do this on our own. We're the best. And we are" The two stifled a laugh. "But we hardly have any intel and we have no leads whatsoever. We'd be going off hunches. If Sabina knew you even wanted to try this, she'd be in ruins. You'd be putting all of us in danger and if anything went wrong, which it's likely to, it would kill her. I promise you that this won't help us. This won't help Townsend. And this sure as hell won't help Sabina"

Elena's eyes began to well up. "But this is us we're talking about. We can fix this. We can take them"

"Babe, we don't even know who 'them' is. No matter how good we are, we can't do this on our own." Elena sniffled as Jane scooted her chair to be closer to her. "Did you know I do not like fixing this house?"

Elena rubbed her eyes. "What?"

"I don't. I don't like painting or fixing up floorboards or putting up wallpaper or plastering walls or anything we've been doing"

"Then why are you doing any of this?"

To Elena's surprise, Jane began to smile. "Because she's so happy that we're doing it. I have no idea why she's so happy but I love seeing her that way. You want to do something for her? You want to help her? Stay here. Help us fix this stupid house we'll probably never use again." She held Elena's hands. "Do it for her" Elena sniffled again and nodded. "And it's not just her or now either?"

"What does that mean?"

"You think she doesn't get afraid for us during our dangerous missions where anything could go wrong? You think I don't get afraid for the two of you? I know you get afraid for her and me."

Elena nodded again. "Always"

"Your plan? That scared the hell out of me. We need to stick together, Elena. Right now and forever."

"Right now and forever. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sprinkles" Jane kissed her on the cheek. "I love you"

"I love you, too", said Elena, with a weak smile. "And I actually like that nickname, to be honest" The two of them shared a laugh as Elena shut her laptop.

The pizza managed to arrive a few minutes before Sabina finally came back. "Sorry that took so long", she called as she walked in. "Turns out picking out paint colors is actually kinda hard and-" As she walked into the kitchen, she was interrupted by a wonderful sight. "Pizza?"

Two unopened pizza boxed sat on the table behind her two girlfriends, both of whom were wearing wide genuine smiles. "Surprise", said Jane.

"God, I love you guys so much" As Sabina placed her bags on the kitchen counter, Jane shot Elena a look that said 'I told you so'. "Before we dig in, there's someone I want you to meet" She pointed at Elena. "Specifically Laney."

"Actually", said Jane. "We've gotten approval to call her Sprinkles"

Sabina let out a small squeal. "This day just keeps getting better and better!" Elena and Jane's smiles grew larger. They loved seeing her so happy. "Okay, then there's someone I want you to meet. Specifically, Sprinkles" She reached into one of the bags, pulled out a small crochet piglet and handed it to Elena. "This is Oinkers!" Elena immediately burst into tears, still wearing her smile. "Babe, is everything okay?"

"I'm just so overwhelmed", she responded, almost incomprehensibly. "This is the best gift anyone has ever give me". She threw her arms around Sabina, who gladly reciprocated the hug. "I promise I won't let go", she said as she tightened her grip. "Forever, like you wanted"

"I'd like that very much", said Sabina, now tightening her grip. She looked up at Jane, still smiling. "What happened while I was out?"

"Nothing important", Jane shrugged, before hugging the two of them.

As they sat there holding each other, all three of them wished they could stay in this one single moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK DOES ANYONE REMEMBER "JAKERS! THE ADVENTURES OF PIGGLEY WINKS"?


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trinity bonds over memories and their work together.

"Just think, as soon as we're finished shingling this roof, we'll be done with the house", said Sabina. "Admit it. This is a lot more fun than you thought it'd be"

"Sure is", Jane lied. This was not fun at all. She would have objected to this from the very beginning if Sabina wasn't so enthusiastic about it. Indeed, seeing her smile made this entire thing bearable for Jane.

"You good, babe?", asked Sabina. "You've been staring at me for like five minutes"

"Have I?"

"You have", said Elena, looking up from the shingles. "And we usually don't mind but we're all on a rooftop and holding nail guns so it'd be best if we were all paying attention."

"Sorry", said Jane. "You're right. We can't risk any- OH SHIT" Jane pretended she slipped and slightly slid down the roof, causing Sabina to scream. Jane got up and burst into laughter. Elena joined in as Sabina grew defensive.

"That's not funny", Sabina insisted.

In the laughter, Elena let go of her nail gun, which slid off the roof. She didn't notice until their laughter was halted by a clacking noise coming from below, causing them to realize just what had happened. Jane began laughing again and now Sabina joined in. "It's not funny", Elena groaned. She climbed in the window and ran down the stairs and headed to the door. To her surprise, someone began knocking. As she opened it, she saw a young beautiful Latina woman standing before her, with one hand behind her back. "Can I help you?"

The woman extended her arm. "Hello. I'm Ana."

Elena shook her hand. "Elena."

"I spoke to your girlfriend a few days ago", said Ana. "I believe her name was Jane?" Elena nodded. "My wife and I tried to invite the three of you to dinner but then she had to deal with some sort of emergency."

"And you came to ask again?"

"Well, I was", said Ana, before pulling her other arm out from behind her back. "But then this fell behind me." She revealed she was holding Elena's nail gun.

Elena let out a sigh of embarrassment. "Thank you", she said, taking it from Ana. "It's very nice of you to invite us. I'll check in with them."

"Thank you. We'll come by in a couple of days", said Ana, smiling. And, with that, she walked away, back to the house next door. Elena closed the door but as she turned for the stairs, Sabina lept into her arms, causing her to drop the nail gun yet again.

As Sabina was laughing, a confused Elena asked "What's gotten into you?"

Jane walked over to the two of them, looking as if a huge burden was taken off of her. "We're all done"

"We're done"

"We're done!", exclaimed Sabina, before running outside.

"Babe!", called Elena, running after her, quickly followed by Jane. The three of them stopped by the edge of the lake and turned to get a look at the finished house.

"Good as new", said Sabina, even happier than before.

"That honestly didn't take as long as I thought", said Jane. "HGTV made it look a lot harder"

Her girlfriends turned to look at her. Elena raised an eyebrow. "You watch HGTV?", asked a judgmental Sabina.

Jane rolled her eyes. "First off, you have no right to look at me like that, Elena. You're favorite musical is Cats."

"Sabina likes it too", said Elena, defensively. "She always sings along to 'Mr. Mistoffelees'"

Sabina shook her head. "Look, it doesn't matter what weird shit we like. Look at what we did together." She let out a deep sigh and continued to admire the house. Jane and Elena looked at her lovingly. She looked at the both of them. "You guys are doing it agai- JANE, NO!"

Without warning, Jane had once again effortlessly lifted Sabina off the ground and, despite her protests, threw her into the lake. Elena began to laugh hysterically, as did Sabina when she managed to swim above the water, until Jane had picked her up. Elena began punching Jane's hands. "JANE, I SWEAR IF YOU-" But before Elena could finish, Jane threw her into the lake before jumping in, herself. Just as she swam up, her girlfriends tackled her back underwater.

After a while, they got out of the lake and walked back towards the house. "Any ideas for what we can do to celebrate after we dry off", asked Elena.

"There's that stash of booze that Sabina bought yesterday", Jane suggested.

"I say we get rid of it all today", Sabina said.

"Bottle number three", Jane shouted, walking back over to the table.

"Pour me another one", slurred Sabina.

"Booooo! I thought we were gonna keep playing 'Never Have I Ever'", Elena whined.

"We were gonna do that until we found out that Jane is a scared little bitch who's never done anything!"

"I can just not give you any more", Jane snapped back.

"Little bitch!", Elena shouted, mockingly. "Sab's right. You'll sober up the longer we play."

Jane scoffed. "Alright, no more drinks for either of you." Sabina and Elena didn't say anything. They simply looked up at her, sporting large Bambi eyes. Jane tried to resist but couldn't look away from he girlfriends. "God damn it", she groaned as she poured them another drink.

Sabina and Elena cheered simultaneously and the three of them downed another glass of vodka before Elena began to shout for attention.

"Okay!", she said, unaware of how loud she was. "New idea! Favorite mission memory. Go, Jane!"

Jane racked her brain, trying to figure out what was her favorite. "I got it! That time we had to infiltrate a singing competition because it was a front for money laundering."

Elena screamed with embarrassment. "Wait, what was that", asked Sabina. "I'm honestly so drunk right now that I barely remember anything."

"You two accidentally ended up on the stage and sang that song from Frozen 2", said Jane.

"'Lost in the Woods'", said Elena. "You were on backing vocals."

Sabina slapped her head to her palm. "Oh my god. That's right. We were awesome" She threw her arm around Elena. "I don't think you needed backing vocals, babe"

"I don't think I was even that good", said Elena.

"Hey!" Sabina put her nose up to the side of Elena's face. "You have the voice of a god damn Disney princess and I love you so much!" She began to repeatedly kiss her on the cheek and all Elena could muster was "Aw!"

Jane poured herself another drink. "Okay, Sabina. Your tur- What are you doing?"

"She's rubbing her head against my shoulder like a cat", said a drunken Elena. "I don't know why she's doing it but I'm not complaining."

Sabina managed to pick her head up. "I see the problem here. Jane wants some too"

Jane tried to object but soon Sabina leaned over to her and began repeating her action with Elena. As soon as she did, Jane stopped objecting. "That actually feels kind of nice"

"Okay but seriously babe", said Elena, after downing another glass. "Favorite memory?"

"Easy", said Sabina, lifting her head off Jane's shoulder. "Remember that time we had to infiltrate a rodeo of all things?"

Jane chortled. "I'm gonna need another drink for this", said Elena.

"See, what I remember is I went in dressed like a 'sexy cowgirl' and Elena lost her goddamn mind"

Elena buried her head in her hands. "Oh, Sprinkles', said Jane. "You were practically hyperventilating"

"And what really broke her was when I put on a southern accent" Elena slammed her head on the table as Jane began to cackle. "I was like 'Well, ain't you the prettiest creature on two legs' and then she grabbed me by the shoulders and said 'Oh, God. Please sit on my face'" Sabina began to cackle as well.

"Hey! That's not fair", said Elena, trying to lift her head up. "It wasn't the accent. I always want you to sit on my face"

Sabina grabbed Elena and once again began to repeatedly kiss her on the cheek. "God, babe, you're so weird. I love it" When she finally managed to stop, she said "Ok, Sprinkles. Favorite mission memory?"

A sly grin appeared on a Elena's face. "Taylor Swift"

Jane's eyes went wide. "Elena, NO!"

"Yeah, babe. Don't talk about it", said Sabina. Jane let out a sigh of relief. "I will" Jane's eyes went wide again. "Remember when we had to rendezvous with a fellow Angel at a Taylor Swift concert and it turns out the Angel WAS Taylor Swift?"

Now Jane was burying her head in her hands. "What I remember", Elena interjected. "Was when we actually met Taylor Swift, Jane completely forgot how to talk and just stood there the whole time stammering"

Sabina hopped over to Jane and hugged her from behind. "Seriously, babe. You were being a total Elena."

Elena rolled her eyes. She didn't like how that had become a term but she was always amused by the two of them. She stared at them, longingly. At Jane, who begrudgingly laughed at her own embarrassment. Jane, who was tough and by-the-book and occasionally stern. Jane, who was accepting and loving and occasionally soft. And at Sabina, who continued to hold Jane while looking over at her other girlfriend. Sabina, who was bad-ass and funny but not always the brightest bulb. Sabina, who was vulnerable and lovesick but always helpful. Sabina, who was... happy. Happy because she was the the women she loves and shared so much with. Happy because they were all safe. Happy because she doesn't know what almost happened.

"She's staring again", said Sabina, turning to Jane. "Why are you guys staring so much today?" She turned back to Elena. "Everything okay, Sprinkles?"

A sense of guilt was coursing through Elena. She had to tell her the truth. She couldn't lie or keep secrets. Not to Sabina. "There's something I need to tell you"

Sabina took one of her hands off Jane and placed it on Elena's shoulder. "You can tell me anything, babe"

Elena took a deep breath. "The other night, before you got me Oinkers... I was coming up with a plan to go after the people on Townsend's watchlist"

Sabina's hand fell off of Elena's shoulder as she collapsed back into her chair. "You what?"

Elena looked at her lap. She couldn't bare to look Sabina in the eye. "I was going to go after anyone who potentially gathered info and try to take them down so we could go back to work"

When Elena finally managed to look up, she saw the heartbroken look on Sabina's face. "You mean you guys-"

She was quick to interrupt. "No, it was just me. Jane had no idea." She couldn't drag Jane into this.

Jane grabbed Sabina's hand. "That's only half-true. I didn't come up with the plan but I knew about it"

"But she didn't want to be apart of it. She convinced me it was a bad idea."

"But you both lied to me", said Sabina, her voice cracking.

"We didn't exactly lie", Elena winced. "We just didn't tell you" Jane put her palm to her face.

"That's basically lying", Sabina groaned. She grabbed all the bottles.

"What are you doing?", asked Jane.

"I paid for them", said Sabina. "They're mine" And with that, she walked upstairs and locked herself in her room. Elena and Jane remained at the table but their guilt grew even more as they were able to hear Sabina's loud sobbing.


	7. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a rift appears between the three, there's only one person Sabina can turn to for advice.

"Sabina, open up."

Jane couldn't understand the muffled noise coming from the other side of the locked door but she could tell that it wasn't anything positive. "C'mon, babe. Let's talk about this." Sabina loudly repeated her unknown muffled noise. It sounded as if Sabina was angrily yelling back at Jane... but with her face pressed against her pillow. "We're sorry we didn't tell you. And Elena's really sorry about coming up with the whole thing in the first place." Silence from the other end. "She's on the front porch right now. She's heartbroken" Silence. "Sabina, please." Still silence. Elena let out a loud groan and accepted defeat. She stormed down the stairs and exited the house. She sat down on the porch steps beside Elena.

"Anything?", she asked. Jane shook her head. Elena buried her head in her lap. "It's all my fault"

"It's not just your fault", said Jane, rubbing her girlfriend's back. "I was the one who convinced you that telling her was a bad idea"

Elena lifted her head and put her hand on Jane's thigh. "I know you're trying to help but I just need to be alone right now."

Jane took her hand off Elena. She felt deflated. Neither of her girlfriends wanted to talk to her. "I'm sorry."

Elena realized how she must have sounded. "No. Babe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just need some alone time."

"I get it", Jane sighed. She turned back to the door and turned the knob. Or at least, she tried to. No matter how hard she tried, the knob wouldn't turn. "Oh, you've gotta be fucking kidding me"

"What's going on?"

"Sabina locked the door" She banged her hand against the door and screamed "SABINA, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"Give it a rest", Elena muttered, resting her head against the banister. "Just wait here. She'll give in at some point"

"I thought you needed to be alone"

"It's not like I have much of a choice now" Jane sat beside her and rested her head on her shoulder. "Why did I have to try that stupid plan. I betrayed her trust and yours."

"People make dumb choices for the ones they love sometimes", said Jane, wistfully. "Like how I told you to make sure she never found out."

"I can't believe it." She looked over at Jane. "I ended up hurting both of you because I didn't want to hurt you."

Jane grabbed Elena and squeezed her. "Don't say that."

Elena began crying. "It's true. She's upset and now she hates both of us"

"She doesn't hate us. She's just upset." She began to stroke Elena's hair. "We've all made mistakes recently. We lied to her and she locked us both outside" Elena sniffled. "She'll come around eventually. Until then, I know how to cheer you up"

Elena wiped her eyes. "What is it?"

Jane reached into her leather jacket and pulled out a bottle of scotch. "She missed one"

Elena chuckled as a half-smile formed on her face. "I guess I feel a little better"

"Only a little?"

"I'll feel a lot better once you actually give me the scotch."

Sabina had just finished half a bottle of vodka when she heard a woman's voice.

"Sabina?"

It wasn't Jane or Elena's voice. As far as she was concerned, they were still locked outside. Still, the voice sounded very familiar.

"Come in, Sabina?"

When she finally managed to lift her head up, she looked around the room and saw that she was still alone in her room. She sat up and noticed she was holding a burner phone.

"Sabina, are you there?", came the voice from the phone.

Oh, shit. She had drunk dialed Bosley. With a goddamn burner phone.

"Sabina, are you drunk?"

Sabina fell back onto the bed and pulled the phone up against her ear. "Very much so"

A sigh came from the other end of the phone. "Sabina, I told you this phone is only for when something goes horribly wrong."

"Well, something did go horribly wrong", Sabina slurred. "But it's like super personal so I shouldn't have called"

"Sabina..."

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm really drunk and I must've called you without thinking and I know Townsend is underground and this is all a bad time and-"

"Sabina", Bosley interrupted. "I always have time for my Angels" Sabina smiled slightly. "What's bothering you?"

"Elena and Jane lied to me about..." Sabina stopped herself. She couldn't mention what Elena planned on doing. She could get reprimanded or worse. "They lied to me about something. And I know we're spies and that's basically our job but they're supposed to be the two people I could trust more than anyone."

There was silence on the other end for a bit. Sabina had no idea what Bosley was thinking and had to wait until she finally spoke. "This is always hard. When the people you love lie to you. Keanu had to deal with the same thing."

Sabina wiped the sweat off her brow. "Who's Keanu?"

"Keanu Reeves."

Sabina was taken aback. "You know Keanu Reeves?"

She heard Bosley stifle a laugh. "Honey, Keanu Reeves is a Bosley"

"Are you serious? Keanu Reeves is a Bosley and I spent most of my career with the old and evil Bosley?" She heard her stifle another laugh. "RBG and Taylor Swift are Angels and Keanu Reeves is a Bosley? Is there anyone else involved with Townsend I should know about?"

"Michelle Obama", said Bosley. Sabina almost screamed. "No, I'm just kidding but what does your face look like? Does it look like 'Surprised Patrick'?"

"Come on, Bos", she groaned.

"Alright, I'm sorry", said Bosley. "I haven't had much of a chance to have fun lately. What did they lie about?"

"Is it okay if I leave it out?"

"Of course, honey. But I need to know was it to protect you? Or was it to protect themselves?"

Before Sabina could answer, she realized that she didn't even know. "I... I don't know. I left before I could ask. I guess I was just so overwhelmed that they lied to me."

"And there you go. Talk it out with them, Sabina. They love you. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Bos." Sabina almost ended the call but a part of her knew she needed answers. "Bos, how long is this gonna go on?"

Another sigh came from the phone. "Look, I don't wanna jinx it but let's just say you'll be hearing good news real soon."

Sabina let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Angel."

"Well, we're out of scotch", Jane moaned. "How are you feeling?"

"I love her so much", Elena mumbled. "If she came out right now and forgave us, I'd marry both your butts right on the spot"

"So not great?"

"Obviously not great" Before Jane could respond, Elena starting hugging her leg. "Babe, I'm sorry. Even if she never forgives us, I still wanna marry your butt"

Jane pulled Elena off of her and patted her on the head. "I think you need more alcohol. I'm gonna break down the door." She stood at the edge of the porch to get a running start and break down the door. However, before she moved at all, Sabina opened the door.

"Sabina..."

"Guys", said Sabina, eyes barely open. "I fucked up."

Elena looked behind her and hopped to her feet. "Sabina!" She ran to her and squeezed her tight. "I'm so so sorry and I wanna marry your butt so bad."

"Why is she talking about my butt?"

"She's always talking about your butt, babe", Jane said, pulling Elena off of her. "What happened?"

"I drunk dialed Bos."

Elena and Jane's jaws hit the floor. "You what?", they asked simultaneously.

"I drunk dialed Bos and she gave me relationship advice and she told me that we're gonna be getting good news soon" Sabina let out a small drunken belch. "Excuse me. And you know what's great about that? I told you guys. Right away!"

A confused Elena spoke up. "So if you're not upset about the plan..."

Sabina groaned. "Oh my god! Did you not hear what I just said? I'm not upset about the plan. You instantly gave up on it." Her voice was starting to crack again. "I'm upset that you guys lied to me"

Jane grabbed Sabina's hand. "Babe, that's all on me. I convinced Elena not to tell you because we were worried you'd get upset. And we hate seeing you upset" She held Sabina's chin between her thumb and her index finger. "You've been so happy lately and we didn't want to ruin that"

Elena wedged herself between the two. "Baby, you have the most adorable little smile. You want to know why we've been staring at you all day? It's because we love seeing you happy... and also because you're hot"

"What is going on with you today", asked Sabina.

"I'm really drunk right now", said Elena. "And the thing is the reason I came up with the plan was you. It wasn't because I was bored or something stupid like that. Earlier that day, you were talking about how scared you were about Townsend and I figured if it was over..." Elena hesitated before muttering the words: "You wouldn't be scared anymore"

"It's true", said Jane. "It's all she could talk about."

Sabina looked back and forth between the two of them. "So you guys lied to me just because you DIDN'T want me to get hurt?" Jane and Elena anxiously nodded. Sabina wrapped her arms around them and started to cry. "I'm so sorry, you guys. I was so awful."

Jane and Elena returned the hug. "Don't say that", said Jane. 

"Don't you ever apologize", said Elena.

"Even for locking you out of the house", Sabina asked through tears.

"We'll talk about that later", said Jane. "But for now, let's just stay here"

"Stay here?" Sabina gradually stopped crying. "Fuck that. We're going up to the bedroom"

"Cause it's late?", Elena slurred. She saw the sensual look on Sabina's face and realized what she met. "Oh, fuck yes!" She ran past the two of them into the house and up the staircase, all while frantically trying to remove her top.

"Well, she's excited", said Sabina, wiping her face.

"We should give her scotch more often", Jane snarked.

"Wait, you took my scotch?"

Jane realized what she had just said and quickly found a way out of answering the question. "Do you wanna talk about that or do you want to run upstairs and fool around with me and Elena?"

Sabina chose the latter.


	8. Do Nothing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house was fixed. They've all made up. For once, the Angels had a day where they could do whatever they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this one is mostly fluff.
> 
> Also, in the middle of writing this it became about dancing lessons. Cause why not?
> 
> Also, also, I've heard "Shall We Dance" too many times in the past couple days.

The next morning, Sabina and Elena, both hungover, sat at the kitchen table. Sabina rubbed her head and groaned while Elena's face lay flat on the table. Jane, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine. She walked over and placed two glasses on the table. Elena lifted her head. "Not so loud", she moaned.

"This was my dad's hangover cure", said Jane.

Elena rubbed her head. "That's cool. I never had a dad."

"Oh, Sprinkles. I'm sorry."

"Oh, I didn't mean like that. I was adopted by two women. Rachel and Luce Houghlin. They're the best" She smiled for a bit until she felt the pain in her head grow worse.

"Just take the drink, love."

Elena lifted the glass close to her to get a good look at what it contained. "Babe, this is just egg yolks."

"Well, it works"

Sabina slammed the glass on the table. "I'm already done."

"What", asked a baffled Elena. "How?"

"I grew up on rich people food", said a slightly better Sabina. "I've had much worse"

Elena begrudgingly drank the entire glass in one go and became a coughing fit as soon as she put the glass back down. "Oh my god, Sprinkles. You didn't need to drink it all at once", said Jane, before going to get her some coffee.

"I'm never drinking again", said Elena, between her coughs.

"Not if we have anything to say about it", Sabina joked.

"What does that mean?"

"Babe, you were so horny when you were drunk last night. And we're not complaining. Are we, Jane?"

"The way things went last night, why would we complain?" Jane walked back to the table and placed a steaming mug near Elena.

"Why are you like that?", asked Sabina.

"I don't know", said Elena, before taking a sip. "I guess it's because I'm really nervous a lot of the time. But when I'm drunk or, I don't really care? Does that make sense?"

"Have you always been like that?", asked Jane.

"Honestly, I was usually always nervous when I was drunk... until I met you guys", she replied nervously.

Before Elena knew what was happening, both Sabina and Jane had thrown an arm around her. "You here that, Jane? We helped her gain confidence"

"Well, I don't know about that. It's just when I'm drunk"

Jane laughed. "I mean, it's not like you're gonna compliment our asses when we're on a mission with Bos."

"Yeah", said Sabina. "That's my job" She cracked a smile before leaning over and began to kiss Elena's neck.

Elena giggled lightly. "Babe, stop. That tickles."

"We can't help it, babe", said Jane, now joining in and repeatedly kissing the side of Elena's head. "You're so adorable"

Sabina pulled herself off Elena. "You're like this adorable ray of sunshine... who can also incredibly horny."

"She's right", said Jane. "You're kind of like a wood nymph"

The affection she was receiving from her girlfriends mixed with how ticklish her neck is mixed with what Jane had just said caused Elena to burst with laughter which, in turn, caused her to fall out of her chair. Despite now being on the floor, she kept laughing.

"Uh-oh", said Jane. "We broke her".

Sabina laid down beside her. "Join us, Jane. The floor is nice."

Jane rolled her eyes but laid down next to Elena anyway. "So what are we doing today?"

"No idea", said Sabina. "We're pretty free now that the house is finished." She turned her head. "Elena, what do you wanna do?"

Elena cleared her throat. "Like today or in general?"

"Let's go with 'in general'", said Jane. "Maybe we can make it happen"

"I don't know. It's pretty embarrassing."

"You can tell us anything, babe", said Sabina.

Elena sighed. What did she have to lose? "I don't know how to dance."

Sabina shot up excitedly. "Jane and I know how to dance! Can we teach her, babe? Can we?"

Jane laughed at her childish girlfriend. "Of course we can"

Suddenly, they heard her rumbling noise. Sabina rubber her stomach. "After breakfast, though."

"Definitely", said Jane. "I'll make breakfast. Anyone want eggs?"

Elena gagged. "No eggs."

Sabina held Elena's hand in one hand and put the other on her waist, while Jane sat on the couch to put on a song of her choice.

"I'll start you off with the basics and Jane will take over when you move on to the more complicated stuff, okay?"

Elena tried to come off as confident but she was already shaking. "Yeah, I think so."

Jane pressed a button on her phone and "Shall We Dance" from The King And I began playing.

Sabina turned to Jane with a wide and open smile on her face. "Rogers and Hammerstein?"

Jane blushed with embarrassment. "I like Broadway musicals. Sue me?"

"Isn't this from Sound of Music", asked Elena.

The other two raised their eyebrows. "How could you think this is from Sound of Music", asked an offended Jane.

"Is it from Oklahoma?" Jane's jaw dropped lower. "South Pacific?" Sabina was trying not to laugh of the two of them. "Hello Dolly?"

Jane was about to explode. "They had nothing to do with Hello Dolly!"

Sabina was quick to loudly interject. "Okay! So we found one of Jane's triggers" She held Elena's chin and pulled her face in a direction where they were looking each other in the eye. "Dance now?"

Elena nodded. "I'll try not to step on your feet"

"Follow my lead" She took one step forward and Elena took one step backward. "Walk" She took a step forward to the right (Elena's left). "Side" She moved her her left foot beside her right. "And together"

Elena stood still "What's 'together'?", she whispered embarrassed.

"Your other foot catches up basically", Sabina whispered back. Elena nodded, thought she was turning redder by the minute. "Let's start over. Walk. Side. Together." They repeated their movements. Though, this time, Elena knew what to do. "That's good. Now we do the same movements but we switch ways"

"So I go forward?"

"Yeah, you've got this. Walk. Side Together." Elena followed the instructions to a tee and then let out small nervous laugh. "Again. Walk. Side. Together. Switch." They repeated the box step. "And walk. Side. Together. Switch." And again. "And walk. Side. Together. Switch." And again. Then Sabina removed her hand on Elena's waist and said something that made her turn white. "Now you lead."

"What?"

"She said 'Now you lead'", said Jane.

"I heard her, Jane. I'm not deaf."

"You're pretty deaf if you don't know where 'Shall We Dance' is from", Jane scoffed.

Elena ignored her and places her hand on Sabina's waist. "I guess I'm leading" She repeated the box step and muttered 'Walk. Together. Switch." to herself. She misstepped the first few times but eventually got the hang of things.

"You're doing amazing, babe", said Sabina.

She looked over at Jane, who gave her a thumbs up.

"Babe, you're in it now", Sabina whispered excitedly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're looking at Jane instead of at me or your feet!"

"I am?"

"Babe", said Jane. "You're still looking at me"

"Well, that's cause you're hot too", she said, defensively. "It's not my fault I have two hot girlfriends"

"No, babe. This is a good thing! You're still doing the steps! You've got it all figured out now!"

"I am?" She looked down at her feet and saw she was still doing the steps without thinking. "I am!"

" You're not even muttering the directions to yourself anymore. We're having a conversation!"

"We are!" Elena began stammering.

"There's the Elena we know and love", said Jane.

"I can't think of anything to say", Elena finally said. "I'm just really happy!"

Jane walked over to the two of them and turned the song off her phone. The two ground to a halt before Elena squealed and hugged the two of them.

"Sprinkles, you only learned the box step", said Sabina.

"It's more than I knew an hour ago!"

When they finally separated, Jane told Elena "We'll work on the more advanced moves after lunch"

"I'm on lunch", said Sabina. "You wanna make something here or order?"

"Well, it depends on-"

Sabina and Jane's voices drifted off as they walked into the kitchen. Elena, on the other hand, remained in the living room and continued practicing the box step while humming the tune to "Shall We Dance". She felt like she was waltzing on air.

Jane stood before Elena, one hand on her hand and the other on her waist. Sabina was now on the couch. "You know you guys could totally pull off ball gowns"

"Not now, Sab", said Jane. "Now the thing is-"

"There might be some in the basement", Sabina exclaimed.

"Sabina, wai-" But Jane was too late. She had already run off. Jane groaned as she pulled out her phone and put on 'Shall We Dance' before throwing it one the couch. She turned back to Elena. "Okay, so you've done the basics so now we're going to try progressive steps"

Elena looked up at her girlfriend, as she didn't have much of a choice. Jane was very tall. "What does that mean?"

"Well, let's start slow. Start with the box steps but don't switch"

Elena obliged. "Now what?"

"Take another step backward" Elena did so as Jane took another step forward. "Now complete the steps"

Elena did just that. Side. Together. "So it's just the first step of the box step twice?"

"Oh, baby" Jane shook her head. "Nothing is that easy."

Elena gulped. "What do I do?"

"Do the second half of the steps" They did just that and Elena let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess that wasn't so bad"

"Now do it two more times" Elena realized she had spoken too soon but followed the directions.

"What else?"

"That's it."

Elena stared at Jane in disbelief. "That's it?"

"For the progressive steps, at least"

Elena still couldn't believe it was that easy. "So it's just the first half twice and the second half three times?"

"Pretty much", Jane shrugged. "Let's do it again until you get in the groove" Elena sped up a bit on the repeats, probably because she was trying too hard to get it right. Because of this, she ended up steeping on Jane's feet

"Sorry, I just-"

"Don't rush it", said Jane, in a calm and soothing voice. "Just take your time like earlier"

Elena moved slower this time and after a few minutes finally managed to get the hang of the steps. "I think I'm doing it!"

"You're doing really good!", said Jane, wearing an adorable smile. After a another minute of dancing, the two stopped. "Okay, so next we'll-"

Jane stopped when she realized the music had abruptly stopped. She looked over and saw Sabina standing beside the couch, her hands behind her back. "That was amazing."

Elena blushed and laughed nervously. "Oh, stop"

"Did you find those gowns", asked Jane.

"I found something better" Sabina pulled her arms out from behind her and revealed a cowboy hat.

Elena turned even redder and Jane had to keep herself from laughing. "Let's take another break", she said.

Sabina put on the hat and tied the ends of her flannel shirt together. "Well, hey there", she said, putting on a southern accent.

Jane walked over to the couch and buried her face in a pillow, where she released all her laughter. Elena was flustered and began her trademark stuttering and stammering.

Sabina stood before Elena and threw her arms on her shoulders. "Well ain't you the prettiest creature on two legs" She slowly pressed her lips against Elena's... only to pull out after a few seconds and burst out laughing.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Wow! Okay! I see how it is."

Sabina laughed so hard that she fell back onto the floor. Elena sighed and reluctantly laid beside her. Jane, still laughing, laid beside Elena. "Okay, I have to ask what the weird thing is with you and cowboys", said Jane.

"It's not cowboys", Elena defended herself. "I hear people talk about lesbian farmers a lot and I guess I just... think they're neat.

Sabina threw an arm over the both of them when she finally calmed down. "I love that you're able to tell us that"

"Why do we keep ending up on the floor", asked Jane.

"The floor is comfortable with you guys", said Sabina, wistfully.

"That's so cheesy", said Elena. "I love you both"


	9. Shall We Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena dances and Sabina confronts her past.

That night, Jane walked into the kitchen and found Sabina furiously typing away on her laptop, unaware of anything going on around her.

"Okay, she's ready for you"

As soon as Jane spoke, Sabina quickly slammed her laptop shut. "Cool. Yeah. I'll go out there."

She got up to leave but was stopped when Jane was on that laptop. "What was on that laptop?"

Sabina stood there dumbfounded, scared to answer. After a long "Uhhhhhhhhh", until she finally said "Real passionate tweet" Sabina wanted to smack herself. That was the best she could come up with?

Jane raised an eyebrow. She was getting really tired of everybody hiding something on their computers. "I thought we weren't going to lie to each other?"

Sabina let out another "Uhhhhhhhhh" before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Fuck it. I was writing"

"You were... writing?"

"Yeah, writing... like, a book"

Jane was taken aback. "That's it? That's all you were doing."

"I didn't want you guys to see it", she mumbled. "Like. What if it's actually really bad?

"Well, you don't have to show us. You can do it when you're ready. Like when you didn't tell us about you and your parents."

Sabina smiled "Yeah, I guess you're right"

"And now you've told us everything."

Sabina kept up her smile but she couldn't bring herself to say that she, in fact, hadn't actually told them everything. "Yeah. Totally. I have told you guys everything."

Sabina stood up to leave as Jane slapped her backside. "Now get out there and show that woman a good time"

They walked out of the kitchen and Sabina saw something that nearly made her faint... Elena in a black pinstripe tux.

"I told you that this was gonna kill her", said Jane. "She looks like she's frozen"

The three of them shared a laugh. Elena reached out her hand to Sabina. "Shall we dance?"

Sabina jokingly curtseyed as she took Elena's hand. "Of course, milady"

Jane turned on the record player and 'Earth Angel' began playing. Jane grinned when Sabina looked over at her and mouthed "I love you"

Elena took the lead and the two of them danced the night away.

"Tall Girl has taught you well"

"I've danced enough with her" Suddenly, Elena dipped Sabina, who began to giggle as she was lifted back up.

"Be honest. How many times did you drop Jane when you were practicing?"

"How could you assume tha-"

"Five times", Jane loudly interjected.

"That's a lie! It was at most twice!"

"How are you 'the smart one' if you expect me to believe that lie?"

"So I guess no more dancing", asked Sabina.

"Right, sorry!"

The two of them went on for what felt like forever. "Do you think Jane wants to get in on this"

"I've been scraped enough today", Jane joked, before looking towards Elena. "You're doing amazing, sweetie"

Elena felt so proud of herself as she spun Sabina around. "I still can't believe I learned all this in a day"

"I can. Because you, Elena Houghlin, are one of the most amazing and talented people I know. Plus, your teacher isn't half bad"

"You, too", said Elena. "Couldn't have learned anything without you"

As soon as she said this, a wave of memories overcame Sabina.

_"I couldn't have learned anything without you"_

The smile on Sabina's face slowly deteriorated. 

_"I know I'm amazing. You're not bad yourself, Sabina"_

Her eyes began to well up.

_"Mom! Dad! It wasn't what it looked like, I swear!"_

She began to breathe faster and faster.

_"Get the fuck out of this house!"_

"Sabina, are you okay", Elena asked. Jane got up and slowly approached the two of them. Sabina latched onto Elena and squeezed her as tightly as she could. Elena almost tripped. 

"Hold me"

"Sabina", said Jane. "You need to-"

"Both of you please. Just hold me."

Elena returned Sabina's hug and gestured at Jane to join the two of them. "She needs us", she whispered. Sabina couldn't hear them over her sobbing.

Jane held Sabina from behind. "It's okay, Sab"

"We're right here, babe", said Elena, stroking her hair.

After a few minutes, the three of them were all sitting on the couch and Sabina began slowly ceasing to cry. "I'm sorry. I guess I just got really overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed by what", asked Jane.

Elena was rubbing Sabina's back. "I think I know what it is. You were thinking of her, weren't you?"

It took a few seconds before Jane realized what she was talking about. "The Davis girl?" Sabina nodded solemnly. "I thought you said that the whole thing was behind you"

"I thought it was", Sabina said in a raspy voice. "But then... I don't know. This house. The dancing. I'm sorry, guys. I ruined everything."

"Don't say that", Elena raised her voice. "Don't you dare say that!"

"Elena's right. You didn't ruin anything." Sabina wiped her face and sat in silence. "Do you want to talk about this?"

"Only if you're ready", said Elena.

Sabina took a deep breath. "I'm ready" Elena and Jane sat there in silence, ready to listen. "I told you everything about the girl and my parents. They walked in as we were kissing and disowned me. I had to fend for myself. I don't know what happened to her and I can only imagine how her life went down." She put up a small half-smile. "Did you guys know that I actually know what Charlie looks like?"

"No way", whispered Elena. Jane shushed her.

"I do. 'Charlie' was a shareholder of my grandpa's company. So they knew my family. They came to pick me up when I got arrested for what felt like the hundredth time. They offered me a job where nobody could judge me and I could actually make a difference. I asked if this job would require me to to see my parents and they said 'Fuck them' and so I took the job."

"Do you still see Charlie", asked Elena.

"Bos and I go for dinner at the end of every month" Elena and Jane looked like they were about to faint. "If you guys want to come, then the three of us have to do a group marriage" The three of them laughed.

"What about your grandfather", asked Jane. "I keep hearing about him"

"After I got my act cleaned up, I met up with him. It turned out he had been trying to come into contact with me since I got thrown out. He said he was upset that he wasn't able to help me but was proud that I was the first Wilson in years that was able to make something of themselves on their own. He was just sorry it didn't happen under better circumstances."

"So you got this house", asked Jane.

"Grandpa and I became pretty close before he died. He actually cut off my parents, which was cool of him. Actually, he cut off most of my family"

"Jesus", Elena muttered.

"They were all assholes. In the end, the people closest to him were me and his caretaker. He knew I didn't want the company so he gave it to the caretaker, along with half his fortune. I got the other half, some shares in the company, and this good ol' lake house. And that's it."

"Is that it", asked Elena. Jane was afraid of where Elena was going but let her continue anyway. "Are you ready to talk about that phone call before the mission"

Sabina nodded. "They called because they wanted to make up. I was excited at first but then the more they went on, they more obvious it was they were only doing it so they could get some money."

Elena started rubbing her back again and Jane kissed her head and said "I'm so sorry, love."

"It's just kinda hard to trust people" She threw her arms around the both of them and pulled them closer. "That's why I just always want to be with you two. Just. Please. Stay with me"

"Of course", said Jane. "Why would we leave?"

"You're stuck with us, baby. For life", said Elena.

Sabina smiled. "I love you both. So much. And I want to keep dancing with you guys. And I want to show you guys the book I'm writing. And I want to bust up this old house so we can fix it all over again" Jane winced at that last prospect. "And I want to take a month off in the summer to just relax here in the house with you-"

"Let's do that, then", said Elena. 

"Do what?"

"Stay here for a month every summer"

"I mean. I'm not sure if I was being entirely serious but I'm down with that. If that's alright with Jane..."

Jane looked at the two of them and sighed. "I can't say no to you guys" Elena and Sabina whooped in delight. "Of course, we'll need the OK from Townsend. And I still want Sabina to show me that book she's writing."

"You're writing a book", asked Elena.

"That's for later", said Sabina, extending her arm out to Elena. "In the meantime, shall we dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using them gender neutral pronouns for Charlie. ALSO YAY KNIVES OUT REFERENCES


	10. Earth Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angels might finally be finishing their time at their lake house... but not if they have anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a journey filled with all sorts of grammar mistakes the whole way through. Sometimes writer's block and lack of motivation will keep me from finishing a story (I WILL FINISH THE NEXT CAPTAIN ONE DAY) but the feedback and the fact that you guys have loved this so much (and the disturbing lack of angel fanfic) has kept me going to the thing. So I present to you, the final chapter.

Sabina, Jane, and Elena waited on the porch steps. They knew that today was the day that they would finally get an update from Bosley about how Townsend's future. Bos would most likely call them over the burner phone but she could always just show up and surprise them. They wouldn't put it past her to do something spontaneous. That wasn't the only reason they sat outside though. Nice day, Nice view. Nice girls. Best to take it all in. They simply sat there, taking it all in, enjoying themselves in silence... at least until Sabina spoke.

"Should we have individual nicknames for each other?"

"What do you mean", asked Jane.

"Well, I mean, Jane decided to call Elena 'Sprinkles'"

"Which I like very much", said Elena, doing a happy little bounce. "It makes me feel special" The other two almost burst seeing her like this. Jane kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, so I was thinking what if we each did that with each other?" Like I can call Elena something else and you two can each have a name for me? And Elena and I can each have a name for Jane?"

"I love it", said Elena, still delighted.

"What did you have in mind", asked Jane, rubbing Sabina's thigh.

"I wanna start calling Elena 'Sunshine'", said Sabina. "Because she's like an adorable ray of sunshine"

Elena excitedly hugged Sabina gave her a big smooch on the cheek. "I love it!"

"Why not 'sunray'", asked Jane.

"Because that sounds too much like stingray and that's just weird"

"What are you calling Jane", asked Elena.

Sabina looked over at Jane and grinned. "Honeybun."

A dopey smile appeared on Jane's face as she turned as red as a tomato. "Stop it"

Sabina held Jane closely. "Because you're sweet as hell and also because you like Rogers and Hammerstein"

Jane turned even redder and tried to hide her face. "God, shut up"

Elena hugged the two of them. "I want in on this"

"So what about you guys?"

"Like what names are we coming up with", asked Jane. "I don't know, babe. You just sprung this on us. I'm going to need some ti-"

"I'm calling Sabina 'Kitten'", said Elena, throwing an arm around Sabina. "Because she's my little kitten and also because of that one time she kept nuzzling up against us when we were all drunk"

"That's not fair", said Jane. "I was going to come up with that!"

"Also, I'm only an inch shorter than you", said Sabina.

Elena started nuzzling against her. "You're still my little kitten." She looked up at Jane. "I'm calling you 'Princess'"

Jane turned red again. "I'm literally going to explode if you guys don't stop soon"

"I don't even think she needs to explain it", said Sabina. She and Elena leaned over and both kissed Jane on the cheek. 

"I want to anyway", said Elena. "I want to see how red she gets"

"Please stop", said Jane, her face hurting from grinning so much.

"It's because you're my princess", Elena whispered into her ear.

Jane turned a shade of red that the other two didn't even recognize. "I think it's time to stop", said Sabina. "I feel like if we go any further, you will literally explode"

Jane calmed down. "I agree with that sentiment... Flopsy. Because you're like a cute little bunny."

Sabina buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god."

"No hands", said Elena, prying them them off. "Look at her, Jane. She's even redder than you were."

"Awww!" Jane nuzzled her next to Sabina's. "I love you, Flopsy"

Sabina let out a breathless laugh. "I love you too, Honeybun" 

Elena fake cleared her throat. "Oh, don't mind me. I'll just be sitting here. Totally not starving for affection"

Jane reached out and pulled Elena in with them. "We love you too, Sprinkles"

"Kinda lowers my self-esteem when I'm trying to be a threatening spy and my girlfriends are saying that i'm a cute kitten or bunny"

"This was your idea", Jane laughed.

"Plus, rabbits are horrifying", said Elena. "Haven't you ever seen Watership Down?"

"Don't remind me. That was a damn tragedy"

"Which version", asked Jane.

"Either version", her girlfriends responded simultaneously.

The three of them laughed about it before they heard what sounded like a car. It pulled up in front of them and none other than Bosley stepped out to greet them. "Charlies sends lo-" Before she could finish, she was practically ambushed by her Angels, all of their eyes welling. "It's nice to see you all."

"It's nice to see you, too", said Elena.

"We couldn't all be in contact with you", said Jane. "Isn't that right, Sabina"

Sabina scoffed. "So we're dropping the pet names around Bos?"

"You guys finally came up with pet names?", asked a very interested Bosley.

"That can wait", said Elena. "Townsend. The Angels. What's going on?"

"Well, it's a long story", she said before breathing a sigh. "First off, we locked up Australian Johnny. So we went through everyone on the watch-list. We went through some targets who reformed. We went through some old threats who stopped being threats a long time ago. Then we interrogated the hell out of Johnny. Even gave him a truth serum"

"We have truth serum?"

Bosley's eyes widened. "Forget I said that."

"We'll keep it a secret if you don't tell anyone I drunk dialed you", said Sabina.

"Deal", said Bosley. "Anyway, after that we discovered only one guy managed to get intel out of Johnny." A smile appeared on her face. "And one of our angels beat the shit out of him and shot him"

They all looked over at Jane. Sabina gave her a pat on the back. "You did it, Honeybun"

"You call her 'Honeybun'", asked Bosely, clearly still very interested.

Jane ignored the question. "So if I got the only guy, then does that mean that-"

"It's over. You three can come back to work now" The three of them stood there in silence, unsure of what to think. They were glad that everyone was safe, of course. But the night before, they realized that maybe they wanted to stay at the house for a bit longer. "Unless... you guys don't want to come back yet" Bosley raised an eyebrow.

The three of them were in shock. Only Elena could bring herself to speak "How did you-"

"We've been working together for a while now. I like to think we all know each other pretty well" Bosley winked at the three of them. "How long do you want?"

"Just like that", asked Jane.

"Well, I'll have to call Charlie. But you know me, I always pull through for my girls"

"Team mom", Sabina muttered.

"What was that", asked Bosley, fully aware of what Sabina had just said.

"Uh. I said... That we want every June off. Right, guys?"

"Right."

"Right."

"I'll see what I can do", said Bosley, before getting on her phone and walking by the lake in order to keep the conversation private.

The three Angels stood there, impressed. "Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be", said Jane.

"Excuse me", came a nearby voice. The three of them looked up and saw a woman that Sabina didn't recognize but Jane and Elena did. It was Ana.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention", Elena whispered to the others. "The neighbors want to invite us over for dinner"

"Yeah, she mentioned that before", whispered Jane.

"I've never seen this woman before in my life", whispered Sabina. "Y'all never mentioned her to me"

Ana walked up next to them. "Hello, I'm Ana", she said, extending her hand.

Sabina shook it. "Sabina Wilson"

Ana's face lit up when she heard the name. "We were wondering if you three still wanted to come to dinner"

"We", asked Sabina.

"She has a wife", said Elena.

"And a daughter", said Jane.

"Yes and my wife is right over there", said Ana, pointing to a figure behind them. A blonde woman who seemed about as tall as Jane, approached the four of them. All Jane and Elena could think when they saw her was that she was cute. But when Sabina looked up, she couldn't believe who she was seeing.

"Sabina Wilson", said the blonde woman, cunningly. "I had to see it to believe it"

"Mackenzie", she said, completely in awe. "It's, uh, it's been a while"

It then hit the other two Angels like a ton of bricks. Elena nudged Jane. "You thinking Davis girl?"

"Absolutely", said Jane.

The two of them looked over at Ana, who stood beside them and, to their surprise, was wearing a wide cheshire grin. When she noticed the two of them looking at her she explained "I've been waiting for this day for so long. I always wanted to know what happened to the Wilson girl"

"Two girlfriends", said Mackenzie. "Sounds like the Sabina I know."

Sabina smiled. "Wife and daughter, huh?"

"I love them both. I named her 'Willa', Mackenzie winked.

"Aww" was all Sabina could muster. "I'd love to meet her"

"Then why don't you three come by for dinner tomorrow night? We can catch up. Get to know each other..."

"I'd love to"

"Then it's agreed"

Sabina nodded but then, without warning hugged, Mackenzie tightly. "I missed you"

Mackenzie reciprocated the hug and kissed the top of Sabina's head. "I missed you, too. I'm so glad you're okay." After fifteen seconds, the two released each other. "So I'll see you and your girlfriends tomorrow night?"

"You can count on me, Jane, and Elena", she said.

"It was nice to meet you two", Mackenzie waved to the other two Angels before walking back to the house back door.

Ana walked up to Sabina, who extended her arm out for a handshake. "It was nice to meet you"

To her surprise, Ana gave her a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek. "It was nice to meet you, too", she said before running after her wife.

"I like them", said Jane.

"Think we can talk them into joining our relationship", asked Elena.

"I sure hope so", said Sabina.

Bosley walked back to the three of them, hands in her pockets. "Just got off the phone with Charlie"

The three of them eagerly awaited an answer. "What'd they say", asked Elena.

"Request granted", said Bosley. The three of them began cheering. "But you're not allowed to the Christmas week off anymore"

The three of them suddenly halted. "Now you're fucking lying", said Sabina.

Bosley began to laugh. "I'm allowed to have fun. It's been a tough week." The three of them buried her in another group hug.

"There's still another week left in June", said Jane.

"So I guess I'll see you guys in about a week", said Bosley, turning to go back into her car.

"Wait", said Jane. "Do you want to come in for a bit?"

"Do you have drinks?"

"So many drinks", said Sabina.

"Then I can spend a few hours."

"You're gonna have to call someone else to drive you then", said Elena.

"And that just made Elena the designated driver", Jane said to Elena's dismay.

"Now tell me all about the pet names, said Bosley, as they walked towards the house.

The four of them walked inside, with Sabina walking in last. However, she stopped in the doorway. She took a look at the three of them. She then looked behind her and saw the beautiful lake-view.

Elena noticed Sabina was still in the doorway. "You coming in, Kitten?"

Sabina looked over at Elena and smiled. "Yeah. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"About how..." She took a deep sigh. "I love my life", she said before giving Elena a kiss and closing the door.


End file.
